


The Answer Is (Not) No

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Cel asks if Zolf and Wilde are romantically involved. The answer is no. The answer has to be no. There isn't any other option.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Answer Is (Not) No

Cel’s direct question throws him off guard. Is he really that obvious with his feelings? The answer is still “No”. No they aren’t romantically involved, no they weren’t, no they won’t be. ~~Not unless the world changes for the better not unless Wilde heals not unti-~~

The answer is no. It isn’t an option. No matter how he feels. “The man is an arse,” Zolf says and means it. Wilde is and Zolf doesn’t love him despite of it but because it’s one of the many things Zolf does love about him. 

Cel hits the nail on the head later again. It’s one thing they have wondered often, if the blue veins work as a collective, if information can be shared that way, if this makes it possible for them to use your emotions and the people you love against you.

Another reason Zolf won’t ever admit to it. 

He’s seen what love can do, sees it every time he looks at the horrid scar in Wilde’s face. No matter how much he shares these days, this one secret is one he will take to the grave if he has to. He can’t be responsible for Wilde getting hurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 200 words on first try, so no editing, but wheee I'm proud of that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Answer Is (Not) No [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427795) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
